


Truth or dare

by Nightshadow_of_Fernclan



Series: State chaos [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of past mpreg, Multi, Original Character(s), State AU - Freeform, Truth or Dare, mentions of polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan/pseuds/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan
Summary: or about 100 people are crammed into a room together and Arizona decided to stir up trouble.Missouri might be a psychopath.no one can find RussiaEveryone picks on englandand Colorado is too high to care.welcome to a 'normal' rainy day in the Jones household.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay this was another thing i wasn't going to post but decided to anyway.

“I just had the greatest idea.” Arizona shot up looking around at the room full of states and countries. Many nations were staying with America and the states. The meeting they were there for was canceled due to weather, AKA the thunderstorms and flash floods that had been going on for two days and they had long since lost power and their backup generator was out of fuel so no electricity. The only reason they had light was because England, Missouri, Louisiana, and Norway had thought fast and done some magic.

“Oh boy that's never good coming from you.” Missouri moaned under her breath. “What is it this time?”

“Truth or dare.” The western state smirked at the visible distress this was putting her sister through. The Midwest reign head had a history with the the oh so fun game. “Aw come on River what's the worst thing that can happen? Besides it's not like we're going anywhere anytime soon.” Arizona had a point. Slowly everyone in the room nodded their heads and formed a loose circle in the room.

“All right, my idea so I'll go first. Texas truth or dare.” The Texan's blue eyes flashed with fear as to what his little sister was going to make him do or say.

“Truth.” He was not ready for a dare from Arizona. 

“What's the first thing you would do if you woke up one day as the opposite sex?” Childish giggles erupted throughout the room. 

“Easy kill England.” Said Englishman got instantly offend.

“Why the bloody hell would you kill me?”

“Because your the only one dumb enough to fuck up magic.” He smirked as the other man got pissed. “Why are you getting so angry?” he asked faking confusion. 

“Easy.” Missouri said from where she was leaning ageist Hong Kong, who was also taking great enjoyment from this. “He knows it's true, but is to pigheaded to admit it.” 

“River truth or dare?” Texas spoke up before England could protest farther. River met her brother's question with a calm and cool expression. 

“Dare. Unlike some I'm not scared of this lot.” Texas decided that his little sister needed her own ego checked. He took some time mulling over his choices.

“Lick mayonnaise off of someone's toe.” Someone went off and came back with a spoon full of mayonnaise and Colt removed his socks. River licked be mayonnaise off and looked a bit green afterward. 

“That was just cruel, watch your back brother I will get you back.” She had the satisfaction of seeing the color drain from her brother's face. Arizona may be a bit creative, but Missouri was a borderline psycho and long story short, don't cross her. “Prussia, truth or dare.”

“Dare.” Apparently he liked gambling with his life. He knew River was a little twisted. Everyone else in the room was silently hoping River wouldn't cause an international indecent. If it was even possible the Missourian's face twisted farther into a devilish smirk. 

“Swap one article of clothing with the person to your right.” That person just so happened to be Spain and the two swapped shirts without saying much. Everyone else just looked at River like she lost her mind as that dare was very anticlimactic. Then again River was just the kinda person to slower work up to the worst things possible when came to thing like this. 

“Colt, truth or dare?” Colorado met Prussia gaze, his pale blue eye calm and unfazed by everything around him including his psychotic wife. Then again he was just chill in general. 

“Truth, I have nothing to hide.” 

“Okay then what made you fall for little miss sociopath there.” River didn't even pretend to be offended by the Prussian's little comment. Colt on the other hand hesitated, obviously thinking about his wording carefully.

“I'd say post world war two.” He flinched as the tension in the room shot up. “Anyway I remember how dedicated she was not for the rest of us state but others in Europe and Asia, it really showed that while she doesn't show it, she really does care.” River was almost blushing at his praise. In her opinion she really didn't do that much. After all she wasn't really on the front lines long before she became a spy. 

“You were a medic, I'd say you did more than me.” Colt simply rolled his eyes and put an arm around the older state. He scanned the lose circle of people before his eyes landed on Hong Kong and their other husband just tried to hide behind Massachusetts. 

“HK, truth or dare?” Mass who was shorter than the Asian nation anyway just simply slouched forward a bit and the 'hiding' Hong Kong could be seen. 

“Hey no fair I never said I was playing.” Leon protested staring at Colorado.

“If you didn't want to play you should have left the room.” Iceland put in from Missouri's other side. “It's this, boredom, or making sure the kid's don't kill each other take your pick.” None of the adults wanting to even think about what the youngest in the house were doing. Missouri's brood contained Emily who, when pared with Texas and California's daughter Bluebelle and both of China and Russia's twins, Anastasia and Bao were a nightmare mainly because you never knew where a life threatening 'prank' was located. Normally Ana and Bao felt a little guilt but the other felt no real fear. Yeah Missouri and Texas had established a healthy amount of respect in their respectful kids.

“Fine, dare.” Leon said picking the lesser of two evil's. It was either this or trying to explain to his daughter why dry ice harmful when it came into contact with skin. Sure he loved Emily, and yeah he knew he was partly to blame for her love of pranks, but her sick sense of humor had nothing to do with him and he wanted too keep it that way.

“I dare you to be nice too England for the remainder of the game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the fact that hong kong teleports mid chapter


	2. Where's Russia?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia has vanished, America has some issues, someone finally decides to to knock out England, and New york might die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i love writing this. it's not my normal writing style but is fun to get out of my comfort zone for once

“I dare you to be nice too England for the remainder of the game.” The Englishman in question suddenly had a very smug look on his face at the prospect of his son being nice to him.

“Are you higher than usual, that is not fair.” HK protested. Yeah if you were to sum up Colt in one word it was chill, but he still had common sense.

“You did pick dare.” Macau pointed out.” And the point of dares is it's something you wouldn't normally do.” 

“Fine.” Leon grumbled as he scanned the crowd. He noticed someone had disappeared.” Hey where did Russia go.” How the hell did they lose a 6'8” Russian? 

“Wait he was right next China, how did he leave without anyone knowing.” River asked looking just confused. China just look confused as well as he apparently never noticed his boyfriend leave. 

“He probably just decided he didn't trust us with his life.” America guess.” Or he decided to go watch the kids?” a couple of the nations tensed and it was understandable as the Russian didn't always have the best mental state, but that had been getting better now that he had a reliable circle of family and friends. Like River however, the Russian was still prone to outbursts. Maybe that was why those two got along so well? 

“Hey HK, you've stalled enough. A disappearing Russian is not the strangest thing you've seen in the past twenty years.” Well River did have a point there. 

“America, truth or dare.” America looked at his son in law with a healthy dose of fear. Hong Kong was without a doubt planning something uncomfortable.

“Truth, I don't want to put my life in your hand.” Chuckles erupted around the room, but there was no way he was messing the son of China and England, at least not when they were stuck in a confined place.

“Fine, who's your favorite child?” Leon smirked everyone knew the answer to this one. He just wanted to hear him say it.

“What are you talking about Leon? I don't have a favorite.” No one was buying his shit. 

“Yeah just like River's favorite isn't Skyler, or Texas doesn't completely worship the ground Bluebelle walks on.” Louisiana put in sarcasm dripping from each word. When about a hundred eyes are just staring at you, you can crack.

“Fine River, but only because she keep scaring us by almost dying.” America said getting very defensive. No one bought it, but America decided to move on before someone could call him out on it. 

“France truth or dare.” The Frenchman looked over at America from where he sat between England and Louisiana. 

“Truth.”

“Did you really have no idea who me and Canada really where.” As America said this England's face turned a weird shade of blue. It only came out in the last few years that the brothers were really the children of England and France. England had left them with some natives and later pretended to find them after Finland did. So apparently America decided now would be a perfect time to play a game of dig up the past. There was a certain about of pain in the Americans voice and none of the gathered people could blame him. England had been very dogey with the details. In fact he looked like he was going to protest the Americans question before Norway knocked him out, not even with magic just took a dictionary from one of the coffee tables in the room and hit him on the head. 

“non je ne l'ai pas fait.” his voice was quiet and it seemed like his own language was the only thing he could comprehend. “Mais je souhaite de tout mon coeur je l'ai fait.” There was a long period of silence before the Frenchman spoke again. “New York, truth or dare”

“Dare, it's getting little boring.” Many in the circle just rolled their eyes. New York's idea of exciting was very similar to River's and that was a scary notion. 

“I dare you to drink a random concoction that a few of your siblings make.” Immediately River, Adelaide, and Jackson jumped up and ran from the room. Only to return about fifteen minutes later holding a plastic cup.

“Its pickle juice, mayonnaise, vinegar, some thawed frozen pig blood, and vodka enjoy.” River listed off, smirking at the mayonnaise part. She wouldn't the only one suffering. Addison smelled the horrid concoction and nearly vomited. It smelled awful and she wasn't sure if could even handle a sip let alone the whole cup. Carefully she brought the fowl cup to her nose and without thinking much about it downed the entire cup. She in all honesty looked like she was going to die, or vomit. As if reading her sister's mind River somehow produced a trash bin and the others just tried to ignore the state as her body rejected the fowl concoction. 

“Okay I think I'm alright now.” Addison was sipping on a water bottle a regretful Adelaide had gotten her. “Romano truth or dare?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations: no, i did not. But i wish with all my heart i did


	3. UMMM...Seriously England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romano is censored, Iceland has to share his feelings, England is too proud for his own good and there is so much family drama in this lot.

“Okay I think I'm alright now.” Addison was sipping on a water bottle a regretful Adelaide had gotten her. “Romano truth or dare?”

“Dare, this game is getting so fucking boring.” The elder Italian had played his game with the states before and knew for a fact the were holding back. That or the entire Continent of Europe were scared to put their lives in the hands of a bunch of teenagers. 

“Okay I dare you to not swear for the rest of the game.” Or maybe they had lost their touch over the years. Then again this would be a legitimate challenge for Romano. 

“No problem.” He scanned the crowd trying to pick someone who hadn't gone yet. Eventually his green gaze landed on Iceland who just tried to hide behind Colt, which actually kinda work as colt was 6'3” while Iceland was only about 5'6”. This would be a perfect time to get some answers to a lot of question everyone wondered about and even in game of truth or dare everyone doubted that River would say anything,

“Iceland truth or dare?” The Icelander slowly come out from behind Colt, actually it looked like River was pushing him from the other side.   
“Truth.” Romano smirked and Iceland paled. 

“Okay I think I speak for everyone what exactly is it about your spouses make you like them. I mean Colt I get everyone get along with him, but River, no offense your a challenge to deal with on a normal day. Hong Kong act like a child more than your actual children, and Massachusetts....well I don't really know her that well.” Leon looked rather offended by the Italians word while River looked unfazed by her friends words. 

“I not even sure. I mean sure we all have really different personalities, but I guess we mesh well together. By the way Hong Kong isn't always that bad, only around England or China.” Well that confirmed that Leon was very spiteful towards his parents. “ I guess we just got along and with the exception of Massachusetts felt like outsiders in our own families.” The rest on the nations were silent and the Nordics and East Asians looked a bit remorseful at the fact they probably never noticed their family members feelings. The states on the other hand looked board and some in the group wondered if they really cared about each other. Then again River was well known for pushing others away and not getting too close and on some occasions being rather hostile.

“England truth or dare?” The Englishman looked a little shocked that Iceland had picked him.

“Dare.” It was Iceland how bad can it be?

“I dare you to say three nice things to River and Texas and no calling them bastards doesn't count.”

“But 's true! I won't say anything nice to America's mistakes!” At once both River and Tex shot to their feet and where staring down at the Englishman. Texas technically was a mistake, the child of Spain of America through he was raised by Mexico and America never thought he'd be a state. River on the other hand was the child of America and the personification of one the native tribe who America was in love with, but the fact she was mixed was enough for England to demonize her. This wasn't going to end well everyone could feel it. 

“Well how many bastards do you have running around.” River sneered at the Englishman. 

“Well River how would he know? He never raises them.” Texas added.

“Now now that's a bit too harsh after he did do a half ass job with dad. He was their maybe a day every few years?” River took another step forward. Some of the others had realized how badly this was going to go so Norway borrowed Hungary's Skillet and took a swing at England and knocked him out again while wondering why they were friends. Meanwhile while Colt grabbed River, America grabbed Texas and were trying to defuse the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many people forget Hong Kong acts like a Teenager and i promise i don't hate England he is just such and easy target.


	4. What fourth wall ????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fourth wall is broken and what the hell happened in 1989?

“Are you done throwing a fit?” America asked the two states after about half an hour of them struggling and screaming threats and profanities. Texas just nodded his head and went to sit by Calisto. River however just stared at the floor and America decided to risk it an let her go. 

“Okay can we get threw one chapter without drama?” Montana asked 

“Come on we all now the author can't write humor to save her life.” River responded while everyone else looked at her strangely. 

“I thought River couldn't understand fourth wall jokes?” British Columbia said somewhere in the sea of nations.

“This isn't canon to her state chaos series, she just wants to make it clear that nothing in this story has any effect on the AU as a whole.” Hong Kong picked up a pillow and held it to his wife's face and China stopped him from smothering her.

“Ice pick some one else since I think Norway killed that thing.” 

“Speaking of which what shall we to with his body?” Prussia asked holding a sharpie which thankfully Austria took from the ex-nation hands. They didn't need the fall out of Prussia drawing god knows what on the Brit's face. 

“British Columbia truth or dare?” The Canadian's head popped up from wherever she was hiding. 

“Dare you aren't insane like everyone else.”

“Okay I dare you to...” He trailed off thinking for a bit. He knew England would be an easy target but he barely knew BC. “Put twenty warhead candies in your mouth for a minute.” It was juvenile yes, but he also new it was going to be funny as hell. Within minutes Calisto had produced said candies, unwrapped in a bowl. Iceland was starting to think this was a little too mean, but there was no going back. BC just dumped the bowl into her mouth as River started a timer. The Provence's expression wasn't pleasant but she made no move to spit out the sour candies. As the timer reached the end of the time America, likely feeling a bit sorry for his niece garbed a bin for her to spit the candies out.

“That was worse then I expected.” She still looked a bit green and if you looked hard enough Ice swore he could see blood. He really did feel bad, after all BC from what he knew was one of the few decent people in the world. 

“Alright Eric truth or dare?” 

“Truth, knowing this lot I'll need to not be passed out do to something dumb so I can fix you.” 

“Aw come on no ones died yet Eric.” Despite River stating this no one decided to check if England was alive or not. 

“Alright, tell what exactly happened when you disappeared new years eve 1989?” Color drained from Eric's face while chuckles erupted threw out the room. Actually a large group had disappeared that night and since then the theories ranged from alien abduction to a massive orgy. 

“Can I pass?” Eric was visibly uncomfortable. 

“No way you picked truth.” Addison practically shouted from the only side of the room. She was one of the few people who actually remember what happened 'that night' mainly because she was the one who picked up the pieces of the aftermath. 

“Fine, we all go high on something. I don't fucking know what anymore.” He was looked like he wanted nothing more than to disappear since sounded like the biggest hypocrite as he was constantly judging the other states use of pot.

“Oh, I remember know.” River piped up. “I don't remember shit about what happened but I do remember taking something after Tex told to me to loosen up and have fun for one in my life.”

“I told you to pull the stick out of your ass.” 

“I was putting it nicely.” River shot back.” I have really no idea what happened after so it's anybody's guess.” 

“Half of you all played spin the bottle, the other half disappeared farther.” No one really wanted to question what Addi meant by disappeared. 

“Please tell me I was playing spin the bottle?” River asked banging her head against the floor. 

“Yep, but I don't think you want to know who you kissed.” Addison passed as if rethinking her statement. “Actually it was less of kiss...”

“Hey Eric pick someone.” River interrupted guessing where this was going. She wanted to fully avoid going down that rabbit hole and was grateful to not remember it.

“Italy truth or dare?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing block sucks. i have zero inspiration at the moment.


End file.
